This invention relates to a manual propulsion mechanism usable on water for transportation and/or personal enjoyment. The mechanism comprises two laterally-spaced buoyant pontoons having socket structures in their upper faces adapted to receive the feet of a person standing upright on the pontoons. Paddle structures are swingably attached to undersurface areas of the pontoons to produce the desired propulsion effect as the person slides his feet forward in a fashion resembling that used in cross-country skiing.
Somewhat similar mechanisms have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,494 to Dougherty, 3,777,324 to Jenkins, 3,936,897 to Schaumann, 2,482,074 to Stephens, and 4,459,118 to Schaumann.